zoidsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Geno Saurer
The Geno Saurer (also written as Genosaurer) is a Tyrannosaurus type Zoid, one of over 200 species of fictional biomechanical lifeforms depicted by TOMY's Zoids model, toy, and media franchise. Based on the Death Saurer, the Geno Saurer plays a large role in several parts of the Battle Story, is the main antagonist's Zoid in the Chaotic Century anime and manga, and makes appearances in Guardian Force, New Century Zero, and Zoids: Fuzors. Overview The Geno Saurer is a Tyrannosaurus-type Zoid, created by the Guylos Empire, and used during the Helic-Guylos wars that occurred on Zi after the meteor strike of ZAC 2056. The Geno Saurer was one of the first new Zoids designed after the destruction of the third moon of Zi and the resulting meteor shower. The Zoid's design came about by scaling down the Death Saurer, and adapting its technology. Geno Saurers were the first Zoids to be equipped with the newly-developed Organoid System. This system, derived from technology found in an ancient ruin, enhances the Zoid's intelligence and abilities. The Geno Saurer is a very capable Zoid, being fast and agile, while also very well armed and armoured. The Zoid's main weapon is a Charged Particle Cannon, a derivative of the Death Saurer's main weapon. While smaller and less powerful than the older weapon, the Geno Saurer's cannon remains potent. The Zoid's only weakness is that it needs to be anchored and completely stationary in order to fire the CPC. Another problem is caused due to the massive heat generated by such a weapon, causing the weapon to only be able to fire once every couple of minutes. The thick tail of the Geno Saurer is covered with vents and filled with heat-sinks to partially compensate for this problem. It was seen in the anime that destroying the footlocks of the Geno Saurer (but not the Geno Breaker) would render the Zoid incapable of firing its Charged Particle Cannon. In the anime and the games, the Geno Saurer (as well as the Geno Breaker) is depicted with an additional weapon. It is able to launch its hands on long, retractable cables like grappling hooks to grab and restrain Zoids at a distance, and pull them into its line of fire. In addition, these "grappling claws" can deliver an electric shock, though it loses the ability to shock opponents when it becomes the Geno Breaker. Battle Story appearances The Geno Saurer was developed in ZAC 2099 as an offshoot of the Guylos Empire's attempts to recreate the Death Saurer, combined with their research into the Organoid System. The Geno Saurer was entered into mass production and used as shock troops in the Western Continent War. The Geno Saurer was initially very effective, proving to be more than a match for any Zoid the Republic could field in terms of firepower and close range combat, as the Zoid had razor sharp claws easily capable of shredding armor. Initially, the Geno Saurer was near-unstoppable in battle. No shield (including perhaps the E-shield of the Shield Liger) could stop its Charged Particle Cannon. However, with the development of the Blade Liger, the Geno Saurer was suddenly outmatched. In response, the Guylos Empire created a newer Zoid, the Geno Breaker. However, the Geno Saurer was still considered effective and remained in service. Guylos Geno Saurers were amongst the first Zoids to face the Berserk Fury during the Eisen Dragoon coup, and were easily dispatched. When the Neo-Zenebas Empire took over the Guylos Empire, they inherited the few remaining Geno Saurers. However, they abandoned the design, finding it to be too "Guylos-like" for their tastes. Media appearances Power Rangers: ZOIDS After Lost Galaxy defeating Trakeena and beginning on, Samuel Nakaoka the Second finds the abandoned Geno Saurer and attempt to tame him, but no avail. Category:Zoids